Steps to love
by meme12
Summary: Mirage Knight x Dark flare knight duel monster pairing here! Shounen ai! Don't read if you don't like Shounen ai!1


Hey there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!!!!!!!! This time it will be the pairing between Mirage Knight and Dark Flare Knight. Woo hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Hmmm......... Should this be here or there......? (Sorting out data for story)

Kaze: Turns his head in puzzlement before wagging his tail.

Knock! Knock!

Meme12: Come in!

Mirage Knight: Hey Meme12, are you free for a moment?

Meme12: Oh Mirage Knight, you need advice?

Mirage Knight: Not really....... But I just came to see how you were doing since you passed out the last time.

Meme12: Oh I'm fine!!!!!!! Fit as a fiddle! So tell me, did you tell him how you feel yet?

Mirage Knight: Wha-What!!!! /// (Blushes)

Meme12: (Sigh) I guess not. Oh well, just remember to tell Dark Flare Knight soon.

Mirage Knight: MEME12!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **////**

Meme12: Please help with my disclaimer then. (Grins evilly)

Mirage Knight: Meme12 does not own Yugioh or any of the characters in her story. (Sighs)

Meme12: On with story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Steps to love**

It was a cloudy day in the duel monster world. A familiar spell-caster with sky-blue eyes and purple hair with matching armour dashed towards a familiar comfort-looking hut with a pond in front. The spell caster knocks on the door hastily and an autumn red hair male answers the door. "Oh Dark Magician you just made it in time." "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to be late. I was caught up with so much work. Sorry about that Chaos Soldier." Chaos Soldier just smile while allowing Dark Magician to come in. Dark Magician entered the hut to find Black Paladin and another warrior monster with golden armour and long flowing aqua hair chatting with each other.

"Mirage Knight! What a surprise!" Dark Magician exclaim causing the golden-armoured monster to turn round. "Oh it's you Dark Magician, it has been a while." The aqua hair warrior replied with a smile. "Guess you were also invited to the party I suppose." Dark Magician asked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides it is this little lady's birthday...." Mirage Knight replied as he turn back to coo the baby in Black Paladin's arms.

"Don't exaggerate too much Mirage." Black Paladin replied as he turned to look at his daughter lovingly. Today was the 1year old birthday of Black Paladin and Chaos Soldier's daughter. "I don't think Mirage is exaggerating Paladin but you might want to keep Miyuki awake. She is the main lead for today and she's dozing off." Dark Magician replied with a chuckle as he noticed that the little baby was already asleep, far away in dreamland in Black Paladin's arms. The baby has inherited Chaos Soldier's red autumn hair and his nose while inheriting Paladin's orange-amber eyes and his pale skin colour.

"Let my daughter sleep would you, besides she will be wide awake for the party later." Chaos Soldier replied as he sat down beside Black Paladin and kissed Black Paladin on the forehead before draping an arm around his shoulder. "Speaking of which, where's your boyfriend? We will start the party without him if he doesn't...." Chaos Soldier's words were cut shot when a familiar magician with piercing crimson eyes and long hair that flow outwards appeared in a puff of smoke shocking the residents in the hut.

"Black Chaos you're here!!!!!!!" Dark Magician shouted happily and rushed to embrace his boyfriend who swiftly wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. "Sorry, I was late because someone asked me to deliver these to Mirage Knight. Oh good you're here." Black Magician of Chaos said as he handed a bouquet of flowers with a note attached to it to the surprised golden armoured knight.

Everyone looked at Mirage Knight as he read the note. "It says...... The sun can't be without the moon, there can never be morning without night just as how darkness can't survive without the light, please accept my love for you and be the light I am lacking inside my heart......" Everyone looked at each other accept for Black Paladin who chuckled softly before turning to look at a very embarrassed Mirage Knight.

"He is still so persistent in getting your heart after 6 moons. Isn't it time you have accepted him my dear friend...." Mirage Knight blushed further at Black Paladin's comment, his lilac eyes clouded in slight doubt. "Someone has been wooing Mirage Knight for half a year!?" Dark Magician exclaimed in surprise while Black Chaos arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Who is it!?" Dark Magician inquired receiving a blushing look in return from his lilac-eye friend.

"I will give you a big hint. Someone with long purple hair and matching colour tattoos beneath his eyes, gray-light blue eyes and dons dark- purple armour with reddish-orange patterns donning it. Oh and we all know him for sure." Silence engulfs the hut before huge exclaims broke the silence. "IT IS DARK FLARE KNIGHT!?"; "Paladin!!!!!!!" Mirage Knight shouted in response, his face a bright tomato red. "Bingo." Black Paladin replied happily while his lover just stifled a laugh from Mirage Knight's reaction.

"I was wondering why he daydreams whenever you walk by now I know......" Black Magician of Chaos replies with an evil grin while Dark Magician stared at Mirage Knight with widen eyes. "So..... Are you going to give him a chance, Mirage....?" Black Paladin asked the blushing lilac-eye knight evilly. "I.... I don't care about him at all. He keeps trying to woo me despite me rejecting him for the last 6 moons!!!!!!!" Mirage Knight exclaimed, his face now resembling an over-ripe tomato.

"Mirage, Mirage, we have been friends for so long that I can read you like an open book. You love Dark Flare Knight too, right?" Paladin inquired mischievously. At that sentence, Mirage blushed profusely and turned to look at the floor. "I guess as much, you should tell him before he loses hope, you know...." As Black Paladin said those words, Miyuki stirred in his arms and yawn. Everyone awe at the sight of the small yawning face as the little baby blink her orange-amber eyes a few times to blink away the sleep before staring at the faces around her.

"Good morning Miyuki." Paladin told his daughter before tenderly kissing her on the forehead. Miyuki blinked before laughing and stretched her little arms out to her "mother". Black Paladin smiled and gently took one of those little hands into his while Chaos Soldier smiled at his daughter, his eyes softening at the small little bundle of joy in front of him. Everyone was warmed by this scene.

"Mirage, although I don't want to rush you..... Shikashi.... Dark Flare Knight has been trying so hard to woo you even though he knows that you will reject him.... Is there any chance of allowing him into your heart....?" Black Paladin inquired, his orange-amber eyes softening with worry while the other occupants in the room fell silent. Mirage Knight stared at the occupants in the room before turning his gaze back to his lap.

"Shirannai... Boku wa shirannai. He's well.... I'm not sure what to think of him wooing me like this..." Mirage Knight blushed as he said those words. "Isn't it obvious? You like him if not why would your face turn so red at his actions?" Dark Magician said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Well... I.... I...." Mirage Knight struggled to find an answer only to fall silence after being unable to answer. Everyone in the room sighs while Black Paladin chuckled softly and turned towards the window and saw a pair of gray-blue eyes flashed briefly before disappearing.

"Something wrong, Black Paladin?" Chaos Soldier asked as he had also sense the presence outside their home. "I thought I sensed Dark Flare Knight...." Before Black Paladin could continue, a loud splash from outside interrupted his speech. Everyone ran out to look just to see a very wet Dark Flare Knight sitting in the shallow pond in front of the hut. "Erm... Hi...?" Dark Flare Knight said while an annoyed duck in the pond pecked his leg causing him to hiss in pain. Everyone laughed at the scene while Mirage Knight chuckled a little. When Dark Flare Knight saw him, he blushed and placed a hand on his neck in embarrassment.

"Come on, you will catch a cold if you stay there...." Mirage said and lends a hand to the soaked gray-blue eyed knight. As he got on to his feet, Dark Flare Knight smiled and said: "You were worried for me, how sweet." Mirage Knight was annoyed and replied: "I just didn't want to look after a wailing sick knight that's all." "Is that so, how about considering my proposal on being my boyfriend, hmm?" Mirage Knight was already fuming: "In your dreams! Baka!!" with that said, Mirage pushed the knight back into the pond and went back into the hut.

Chaos Knight chuckled at the scene and helped the soaking Dark Flare Knight to his feet. "Rejected again huh?" "I'm not one that gives up easily Chaos Soldier, he will accept me and I can bet on that." Dark Flare replied with a faint smile on the face. "Well, you should dry off first anyway..." Dark Magician said and cast a spell to dry up the soaking knight. Dark Flare Knight said his thanks and the group returned to the hut. When they went back into the hut, Mirage Knight totally ignored Dark Flare Knight and focus on cooing at Miyuki who giggled in happiness in Black Paladin's arms.

The party commenced and everyone laughed at the funny antics of the little baby crawling around the house. Mirage Knight stole glances at the laughing Dark Flare Knight and felt his cheeks turning red. Immediately the lilac-eyed knight shook his head to rid himself of the blush, unaware that the gray-blue eye knight was observing his behaviour. As the party drew to a close, Black Paladin and Chaos Soldier picked up their sleepy daughter who had fallen asleep in Mirage Knight's lap and sent the guests off. "Take care Paladin. Bye Mirage Knight, Dark Flare Knight." Dark Magician said and left with Black Magician of Chaos who had draped an arm around his shoulder as they left. "I guess we will be going back now, Paladin..." Mirage Knight said as he stood up while Dark Flare Knight stood beside him.

"Take care then." Black Paladin replied with a smile while Chaos Soldier nodded his goodbye. As Mirage heads for the door, he was surprise by Dark Flare Knight opening the door for him. "You first..." the gray-blue eyed knight winked and smile while the lilac-eyed knight ignored him and with a slight toss of his head, left the hut. Dark Flare Knight followed behind.

As soon as the knights left, Chaos Soldier sighs and asked his lover: "Are you sure Dark Flare Knight will be able to get his heart?" "Of course he will. Mirage also loves him but he isn't aware of it... As long as is able to get Mirage to be aware of his feelings it won't be a problem." The amber-eyed magician replied as he tucked his sleeping baby daughter in her crib. Black Paladin looked at his sleeping baby daughter lovingly before feeling his lover's arm wrapped around his slender waist. "I trust your instincts on this..." Chaos Soldier replied while nuzzling his chin in Paladin's light-coloured hair before gently claiming his lover's lips in a soft kiss. Black Paladin sighs in the kiss and snuggled into his lover's arms. "That's why I love you....."

**Meanwhile**

Mirage Knight was heading to his home but stops every few minutes due to the following shadow behind him. With each step he took, the shadow followed. Finally giving up, the golden-armoured knight abruptly turns and confronts the shadow. "What gave you the right to stalk me, Dark Flare Knight?" The gray-blue eyed knight stepped out from the shadows: "Please calm down Mirage, I just wanted to make sure that you were safely home...." Dark Flare Knight replied, his voice softening which was strangely different from his usual character.

"Well... You could ask me instead of stalking me." replied Mirage Knight, his anger greatly reduced; and a twang of guilt could be felt for scolding Dark Flare Knight who was just worried about him. Both knights walked to the house in silence. As they walked, Mirage Knight stole a peek at Dark Flare Knight. His gray-blue eyes always seem to draw his attention making it hard to look away from Dark Flare Knight. He was so engrossed in looking at those gray-blue eyes that he was unaware that he had reached home.

"We're here. Is there something wrong Mirage?" Mirage Knight blushed and looked away. Dark Flare Knight chuckled softly and ruffled the lilac-eye knight's aqua hair. "You are really one stubborn knight at times. But I still can't give up my feelings for you even after being rejected by you so many times..." The gray-blue eyed knight paused and released a sad smile before turning to leave. Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around his waist and turn to find Mirage Knight hugging him from behind.

"I...I'm sorry.... I just didn't know how to tell you that I love you too..." As soon as those words left Mirage lips, he was quickly silenced by Dark Flare Knight's lips upon him. As they broke apart, Mirage blushed as Dark Flare Knight wrapped his arms around him. "Guess that means I managed to get your first kiss huh?" Mirage blushed profusely before retorting: "As if, Baka!" A smile was showing on the blushing knight's lips as he snuggled into Dark Flare Knight's arm. Dark Flare Knight smiled and hugged his new-found boy friend tightly. Mirage had already begun to take the first step, slowly step by step both of them will be closer to each other than ever, down the path of love.....

**END**

Meme12: Wow!! I'm done!! Now to check on Mirage to see if he has been honest with his feelings to Dark Flare Knight! (Grins evilly and calls Mirage's hp)

Dark Flare Knight: Ohaiyo, Meme12-san.

Meme12: Dark Flare Knight!!!!!!!!! How did you get hold of Mirage's hp?

Dark Flare Knight: If you are talking about my boyfriend he has fallen asleep on the sofa so he couldn't hear the phone.

Meme12: Oh... Wait!!!! Boyfriend......?

Dark Flare Knight: Hai.

Meme12: CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Flare Knight: Please calm down and don't shout, he might hear you and wake up.

Meme12: Oops, well congrats anyway and tell Mirage I called will you?

Dark Flare Knight: Sure thing.

Meme12: Thanks love you guys!!!!!!!!

Mirage: Hmmm... Dark Flare Knight.... who was it....?

Dark Flare Knight: Meme12 just called to congratulate us of our relationship.

Mirage: Oh (blushes) she knows....

Dark Flare Knight: I don't mind (Kisses his forehead)

Meme12: (Places down phone.) Awwww...... I got to get my camera soon to snap kissing scenes....

Kaze: Sweat dropped at meme12's evilness

Japanese words used:

Boku wa- when a male addresses himself I am so and so

Shirannai- Not sure

Baka- Idiot/stupied

Well that's for all!!!!!!!!!! A big thank you for YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life for the idea!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope my other loyal readers will enjoy this story!!!!!!!!! This is meme12 saying sayonara matta o (See u again!!!!!!!!)


End file.
